totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielka Powtórka Wielkiego Finału Wielkiego Sezonu!
Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinek 26(FINAŁ!!!!!!!) Zapowiedź finału: Chris: Joł! Oto i ja ! Chris McLean. Kolejny sezon za nami . Przez 25 odcinków oglądaliście zmagania piętnastki uczestników na nowo odbudowanej Wawanakwie . Ale po intrygach , wyzwaniach , sojuszach itp. na polu bitwy w walce o milion została tylko dwójka . Dziś ostateczna walka tego sezonu Justin vs Lilly . Jedno z nich stanie się dziś bogatsze o milion zielonych . Oglądajcie emocjonujący finał Totalnej Porażki:Wielkiego Powrotu Wawanakwy! (Intro) Noc - pokój dziewczyn: (Lilly ciężko było zasnąć) Lilly(p.z.): Nie moge nadal uwierzyć że to już finał . Oby sie nie okazało że to sen xDDDD . Stresuje się tym co wymyśli Chris na finał , ale raczej dam sobie rade Noc - pokój chłopaków: (Justin też nie mógł spać) Justin(p.z.): Ale emocje . To tak mają finaliści TP? Jacie. Teraz dzieli mnie tak mało od wygranej , ale też tak mało od przegranej . Ale chociaż jestem lepszy od Trenta . Trent jeśli to oglądasz (wystawił mu fucka) Ranek - stołówka (Chef dał Lilly i Justinowi śniadanie) Chef: Ech...te show szybko się kończą (Poszedł) Lilly: Tia . Ostatni raz jemy te breje . Gotowy żebym skopała ci tyłek? Justin: Nie przygotowałem się bo licze na wygraną Lilly(p.z.): Finał z Justinem to akurat dobra sprawa . Nie ma antagonistów , ale też każde z nas chce wygrać więc Chris nie będzie dodawał nam czegoś żeby sie nie nudzić (Justin i Lilly jedli aż weszedł Chris , a stażyści grali famfary) (Nagle Chris wyłączył magnetofon i było słychać tylko fałsze) Chris: Tak!Tak! Możecie przestać (Stażyści poszli) Chris: No no . Witam finałową dwójke . Dziś okaże się z jakiej gliny jesteście ulepieni. Zapraszam na finałowe zadanie Lilly(p.z.): Cały sezon mierzyliśmy się z czymś trudnym. Ciekawe co teraz? Justin(p.z.): Nieważne co to będzie . Wygram dla Samey <3 Dwór - wyzwanie: (Justin i Lilly przyszli i zobaczyli linie startu oraz trybuny . Na jednych była flaga z twarzą Justina , a na drugich flaga z twarzą Lilly) Chris: Coś wam się kojarzy? (Spojrzeli na flagi , kładke , jaja orła przed kładką i długie pole do biegu) Justin i Lilly: Finał Wyspy Totalnej Porażki? Chris: Dokładnie . Oto i ci których pokonaliście już idą - Peige -Mike - Sadie - Amy - Dakota - Woody - Ezekiel - Heather - Eva - Gerold - Samey - Smithson - i Trent (Lilly kibicowali: Peige , Mike , Ezekiel , Heather , Eva , Smithson i Trent) (Justinowi kibicowali: Sadie , Amy , Dakota , Woody , Gerold i Samey) Samey: Sorki Lilly no wiesz <3 Lilly: Rozumiem (Trent pokazał obojgu fucka) Trent(p.z.): Musiałwm gdzieś siąść . To ja powinienem być w finale . Ale dopilnuje żeby żadne z nich nie wygrało i oboje zgineli :) Chris: Coś jednak uległo zmianie . Gwen i Owen byli przebrani za krowe i kurczaka , a wy przebierzecie się za Gwen i Owena xD. (Chris rzucił im peruki , Lilly - peruke wzorowaną na oryginalnych włosach Gwen , a Justinowi - wzorowaną na włosach Owena) Lilly: Dziwnie mi w tych włosach Justin: Tobie ? xDDD (Lilly zauważyła że Trenta nie ma już na widowni) Lilly(p.z.): To mi sie nie podoba Samey(p.z.): Gdzie ten idiota poszedł Trent(p.z.):O wszystko zadbałem Chris: A więc do biedu ! Gotowi . START!!! (Lilly i Justin pobiegli) Wszyscy: Woo! Pierwsza część zadania - flaga: Chris: Musicie się wspiąć i dostać flage . Bez niej możecie sobie darować (Oboje zaczeli się wspinać ale spadali) Lilly: Czemu to jest takie śliskie Justin: Nie wiem Trent(p.z.): Dopiero się rozgrzewam (Justin wytarł maszt koszulką ) Justin: Powodzenia życze (Zaczął się wspinać) Lilly(p.z.) Wybacz Duncan chyba musze zrobić to samo. Ech Smithson: Czekaj Lilly (Podbiegł) (Zdjął koszulke i wytarł maszt) Smithson: Za to należy mi sie 10% stawki xD Lilly: Srsl Smithson: Taki żarcik Smithson(p.z.): Chce pokazać że sue zmieniłem. Poza tym wiem że jak któryś chłopak by się na nią gapił to Duncan by go dopadł. A ja pewnie bym się gapił xDDD ( Justin dostał flage i zjechał jak strażak) Justin: Au! Samey: Biegnij skarbie prowadzisz Justin: Ok. (Justin pobiegł , a Lilly dostała flage) Lilly: Nie na długo <3 (Zjechała i pobiegła za Justinem) (Oboje równo doszli nad wąwóz) Druga część zadania - wąwóz: Chris: Znacie zasady . Teraz musicie przejść po tej kładce z jajem orła w dłoni Lilly: Ok. No to biore jajko Justin: Tak jak ja (Wzieli po jednym i weszli na kładkę) Lilly: Ale wysoko Justin: I te rekiny pod spodem (Oboje przełkneli śline) (Orły nadleciały , ale kładke się złamała i Lilly i Justin spadli do rekinów) Chris(p.z.): Ups Trent(p.z.): Heh . Znam się na tym i owym . Oby zdechli za pozbawienie mnie miliona (Justin i Lilly wpadli do wody i wyskoczyli) Justin: No nie Lilly: Justin koszulka! Justin: A no tak (Zdjął koszulke i rekiny wyniosły ich na brzeg) Lilly(p.z.): Ta! Kolejna zaleta z bycia z Justinem w finale xD Justin: Trzeba się dostać na drugą strone z jajkami Lilly: Tia . Może być problem Justin: Czyli wygrałem (Orły zabaczyły jego klaty i ciągneły go na góre) Lilly: Ech . Serio (Troche im schodziło) Justin: Na serio jestem taki ciężki? (Lilly w tym momencie się wspinała) Trent: No bez jaj . Przeżyli? Samey: Chciałeś ich zabić idioto?! Trent: Zaraz to zrobie z tobą (Chciał ją wrzucić do rekinów , ale ona go przypadkiem wrzuciła) Trent: AAAAAAA!!!!!! Samey: O w dupe :O (W tym czasie Lilly i Justin wydostali się z wąwozu) Chris: Chefie wyciągnij go! Chef: Ech... Trzecia część zadania - bieg: (Justin i Lilly biegli równo ) Justin: Jak mam z kimś przegrać to z tobą Lilly: I wzajemnie (Nagle coś zaczeło wybuchać) Lilly i Justin: Co jest?! Chris: Taki bonus ode mnie xD (Lilly i Justin biegli i omijali miny) (Wszyscy poza Trentem wiwatowali , bo on siedział w gipsie na wózku inwalidzkim) Gerold: Należało ci się Samey: No co ty Gerold . Może to debil ale mi go szkoda Gerold: W sumie (Walka była zacięta , raz prowadził Justin , raz prowadziła Lilly) (Pod Lilly wybuchła mina) Lilly: Aaaaaa!!!!!! Justin: Wygram to! Chris: Justin jest blisko . Nie widać Lilly ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... (Lilly spadła przecinając linie mety , za nią przybiegł Justin) Chris: Lilly wygrywa Totalną Porażke:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy i milion dolarów!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lilly: Au ! Co sie stało ? (Wszyscy poza Trentem ( nawet Justin) ją podnieśli) Lilly: Wygrałam? TAK!TAK! Wieczór: (Wszyscy siedzieli przy ognisku) Chris: Lilly wygrała więc to jej oddaje milion dolarów ! Lilly: Woo! Dzięki Chris: Spoks .No to tyle ! Lilly wygrała ten sezon , ale będą następne . To była Totalna Porażka: Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! (W alternatywnej wersji Lilly upada przed metą , a Justin ją przekracza xD) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinki